Just the two of us
by Jay EL 24.8
Summary: After a nuclear war, only Russia and America are left. De-anoning from kink meme, obviously RusAme-ish and pretty short.


America observed the scenery before him.

He was on the borders of the United States and Canada, not crossing them because of the after-effects that nuclear bombs would have left on the land. Not that it even mattered, if he was going to get any he would already be suffering of them, seeing that his own country was dealing with the same thing. He just didn't want to see his brother's land, that now was empty of it's people and he just used some stupid_ excuse _–

Even Canada, his brother, was gone.

Actually, let him rephrase that one.

Everyone on that continent was _gone_.

Expect him, the United States of America, Alfred F. Jones.

"Are you enjoying the view, America?"

And... wait a second. He was supposed to be alone. The nuclear war should have destroyed every single living thing that there was in the North America. He. Should. Be. _Alone_.

And he slowly turned around, hoping that it was a ghost or something so he could run away screaming bloody murder, but _nooo_. Of course not. Of course it was the one person that he actually _wanted_ dead.

"Not at all, Russia," he said, his face calm and empty from any feelings and he refrained himself from asking _where the hell did _you _come from_.

He had already cried enough, while he had been hiding in nuclear shelters, listening to his children's crying and screams while his beautiful cities and wide fields were destroyed and wishing that everyone else would be okay, that no one else but him would be suffering it, not even one nation.

And for some idiotic, hideous reason, he himself wasn't suffering from the after-effects or anything.

Not at all.

And there was only one person to blame. Because there just wasn't anyone else. And he would blame him anyway, be there other people or not.

"Why am I alive?" He abruptly asked Russia, who just smiled innocently.

"So that you could become one with me," the larger nation replied.

America sighed. "Didn't I already say that I wouldn't become one with you even if you were the last living thing on Earth –" His sentence was cut off when he took a closer look at the other's face. What was with that content yet still so innocent smile and those eyes that somehow were almost beaming with self-confidence?

"Oh _no_," America almost shouted and held his hands up defensively. "Oh no you did _not._"

"Actually, I did," Russia said, ever so innocent.

"I _said_ you did _not_," America told him. "So _obviously_ you didn't."

Russia blinked. "But my little America, of course I did. Can't you see it?" He raised his hand to prompt him to look at the destroyed land beyond the borders of the US and Canada. "Your brother wasn't the only one, _moya solnyushko_. And all of this hassle because of your selfishness, you should be feeling sorry for your actions. Though who would you apologize to? Me?" He chuckled.

Now America was glaring at the other, even though he felt conflicted. If it was true that the other continents, other _nations_ were destroyed as well, then... there truly wasn't anyone else but him and Russia.

Only him and Russia.

Suddenly he felt very small and scared. There was no one else, no one else who could help him and only one he could talk to was _Russia_. His archenemy. Fucking._ Russia_.

There actually wasn't even a way how he could get over the Atlantic Ocean, now that the nuclear bombs had destroyed almost everything, not a way to check if it was true that there wasn't anyone else left.

Only one who could help him was Russia.

And the northern nation noted all of this, how the emotion in America's sky blue eyes changed from confidence to fear to despair.

"Come to me, America," he said and his innocent voice had a light shade of something that told the other that he should obey. He would obey.

America turned his eyes that were lowered at some point back to him, actually searching for help. Wasn't there really anyone else?

Anyone else who could help him?

"I'll help you," Russia almost whispered but America heard it very clearly in the emptiness that had once been a lively border crossing area, where the Peace Arch had once stood, symbolizing the bond between the two North American brothers –

He found himself taking small but certain steps to Russia who was smiling down at him and only one thing was clear.

There were just the two of them.

And there was nothing that could separate those two.

Quite literally.

---

A/N: Oh hi. I feel like putting my fics up, probably because I'm kinda bored and tired and timezones annoy me, but that's besides the point. This one is from kink_meme. Yeah, I'm de-anoning. I feel awesome. And I probably should be worried that I like writing this kind of fics... oh well. I really can't word the request as awesome-ly as it was originally written, but it was something like America and Russia are the last people left after a nuclear war.

moya solnyushko – my sunflower; Eheh, not sure. It should be, I mean, what I remember from other fanfictions it's something like that.

Peace Arch (just take the spaces off) – http:// en. wikipedia .org/wiki/ Peace_Arch


End file.
